From My Pink Eyes
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: PDV Nova/Cap. Alma del Mal: "Estaba preocupada, asustada y confundida con todo esto. No quería que él se quedara del lado del mal... Además de que algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que confesarle a Sparks lo que sentía por él..." /Spoiler/One-shot


Wa!

_Hiyori:_ Por aquí de nuevo con el 2º POV ó PDV del Capítulo Alma del Mal: El de Nova. Antes que nada agradecer a los que se pasaron por "From My Black Eyes" ¡De verdad se los agradezco! *-* [Pero dejenme reviews D=]

Y tú querido lector, que estás del otro lado del monitor, ya sabes…

_¿?:_ Si no viste el capítulo 52 de la serie: No leas esto, porque contiene Spoiler…^-^

_Hiyori:_ ¡Lo demás Jinmay, por favor! ^O^

_Jinmay:_ Ah, sí n_nU [Disclaimer]… El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de la historia [los sentimientos y pensamientos] y los personajes que ella invente. Los diálogos están sacados de traducción, un poco de adaptación y algo de diálogos en español que recordó haber visto Hiyori ^-^ Y la parte última son diálogos inventados n_nU

_Hiyori:_ Sin más que decir… ¡Empieza el One-shot!

* * *

><p><p>

**One-Shot. PDV**

**From My Pink Eyes**

* * *

><p><p>

Todo esto no debería estar pasando. Quisiera creer que todo lo que sucedió desde que él tuvo de cerca el Fuego del Odio es parte de una preocupante pesadilla; simplemente no quiero creerlo pero sé que es imposible que así lo sea. Ya llevábamos un rato en esto: Golpe-golpe-golpe. Yo siempre peleaba con él… ¡Pero nunca de esta manera! Nunca para dañarnos de verdad…

-¡Sparks, deja de combatirnos!- le grité con algo de desesperación y preocupación en mi voz, mismas emociones reflejadas en mi rostro -¡No quiero hacer esto!- _De verdad, no quiero pelear de esta manera…_ _No contigo._

-¡Pero yo quiero hacer esto!- Me respondió él con burla, preparando una esfera magnética entre sus imanes.

Aunque deseaba pensar que él no me la lanzaría, estaba consiente que sí sería capaz de hacerlo; al menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Mi única reacción fue protegerme con mis puños. No pensaba en esquivar su ataque. Tenía que encontrar la manera de regresarlo a la normalidad, aún si debía exponerme a un gran daño por esto. Pero mi idea se fue abajo cuando, con un rápido movimiento, Antauri me alejó de Sparks. Le di una mirada confusa pero instantáneamente me di cuenta de su preocupación por la situación, así que simplemente me solté de él y regresé mi vista hacia el de color rojo.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Vengan a pelear conmigo!- De seguro esa Flama tiene la culpa ¿Pero cómo puedo esa cosa cambiarlo así? Él nunca buscaría tanta pelea con nosotros. …Yo estaba algo confundida pero mi rostro se mantenía reflejando lo mismo que desde hace un par de horas; aún así dirigí mis vista al suelo al escuchar unos ruidos y vi algo que me debió haber alegrado: Valina y Mandarín caídos. Sin embargo; no reaccioné de ninguna manera, porque Sparks se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba y eso era lo que yo menos quería. Antauri bajó y tuve que seguirle… y mi expresión de preocupación, combinada con algo de angustia, se mantuvo ahí.

-Ríndete Sparks, tus aliados han caído- le dijo el 2º al Mando del Escuadrón. Yo no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, pero hubiera querido decirle algo para que se detuviera y entrara en razón.

-¡Jamás me voy a rendir!- La voz de Sparks era de profunda y marcada cólera y eso provocó que mi preocupación por la situación creciera.

-Sparks…- avancé hacia él mencionando su nombre. Esto estaba yendo realmente mal y comenzaba a asustarme. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo; para que regrese a ser el mismo de antes. Pero…-¡Ahh...!-grité con fuerza cuando el que estaba frente a mí logró atraparme con su poder de magnetismo. Supongo que el ataque dañó de golpe varios circuitos. Escuché el grito de Chiro, pero el dolor que sentí fue horrible y me impidió prestarle atención; traté de no sentirlo pero me era imposible… Y seguí creyendo que él jamás hubiese pensado en atacarme, si estuviera totalmente consiente de sus acciones.

-¡No se muevan!- Mi atacante adoptó una postura defensiva, luego del movimiento del Líder- O le arrancaré sus circuitos metálicos… pieza por pieza.- Continué retorciéndome de dolor e intenté no prestar atención a las palabras de mi _amigo_. Era bastante difícil; me lastimaba de verdad pero simplemente no podía culparle de mi dolor. ¡No podía hacerlo! Y tampoco podía creer en sus palabras acerca de lastimarme… _sentía que las decía sólo para conseguir la calavera del Rey Esqueleto _

-¡Si llegas a lastimarla te juro que voy a…!- Exclamó Otto sacando sus sierras. Se preocupaba por mí, pero mi atacante no le dejó terminar la frase.

-¡No harás nada! O me entregas esa calavera… o Nova morirá- Ante esas palabras decidí voltear hacia Sparks, preocupada por él... ¿Por qué? No lo sé. No entiendo bien por qué estaba tan angustiada por él... ¡Yo debería estar asustada por lo que me podría pasar! _¡Él acababa de decir que si no le entregaban la calavera, m-me mataría…!_ Pero no; estaba preocupada por él y sus acciones, sin creer en sus palabras. Una sensación desde mi pecho comenzó a materializarse: _algo quería salir de mí._

-Sparks…-lo llamé- ¿Por qué haces esto? Nunca olvides quién eres…- No puede ser que hayas olvidado todo, y mi deber es encontrar la manera de hacerte recordar. Me di cuenta que mi rostro seguía marcando preocupación y estaba acentuada por el dolor que sentía por el ataque… Sentía que comenzaba a romper todos mis circuitos poco a poco, pero esa extraña sensación en mi pecho no se iba.

-¡Yo sé quién soy!- me respondió con algo de seguridad y burla- ¡Y también sé lo que tengo que hacer!- Esa expresión en su rostro no me gustó y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de sucederme…

Grité, y lo hice bastante fuerte. El dolor que sentí cuando los circuitos de mis brazos se separaron por acción del magnetismo, me hizo recordar al que pasé cuando vi a Sparks yéndose con Valina y Mandarín dejando a la Hyper Fuerza y a mí como sus enemigos. Y de pronto, mis ojos rosas empezaron a producir lágrimas, ¿por el dolor? Quizá, pero fue más por el recuerdo de ese mal rato. Miré con los ojos mojados la expresión de mi atacante y lo que vi fue una expresión extraña: Incomodidad y molestia. ¿Incomodidad? Algo en mi interior se alegró. Tal vez empezaba a recordar y por eso se sentía él así… Eso me decía una fracción de ese sentimiento que se hacía cada vez más grande en mi pecho. _Creo que algo de esa sensación me ayudaba a entrar en los sentimientos de Sparks; a comprenderlos._

-Toma, aquí tienes- Gibson le extendió la calavera y sin querer solté un jadeo de preocupación -Ya suelta a Nova- Escuché la preocupación de él hacia a mí, pero también noté la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del de rojo… y esa cosa dentro de mí comenzó a fastidiarme, diciéndome que tenía que detenerlo.

-¡No Sparks!- Le grité, haciendo caso a mi sensación, para tratar de quitarle la idea de tomar lo que le ofreció el de color azul, porque sé que si estuviera consiente nunca trataría de resucitar al dueño de esa calavera…. Veía en sus ojos su molestia y cólera pero aún así continué -Recuerda todo el bien que le hiciste al universo, tenemos que evitar que revivan al Rey Esqueleto…- Con esto intenté cambiar su forma de pensar y al parecer, mis palabras lograron afectarlo…

-¡No! No, no… -Sparks cerraba los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza ¡Yo tengo que...!- Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a mirar a la Hyper Fuerza. Fue una reacción extraña pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en ello.

La sensación en mi pecho comenzó a fastidiarme de nuevo. De alguna manera, aquello me decía que tenía que solucionar este problema de una forma específica. Me sentía algo confundida por eso hasta que, de un momento a otro, una fugaz idea pasó por mi mente: _Si no hacía caso al sentimiento que tenía en mí, Sparks no regresaría a ser el mismo. _¡No quería que él se quedara del lado del mal! P-pero tampoco tenía valor para abrir la boca y decir lo que mi corazón sentía y menos para soportar por más tiempo la presión del magnetismo… _Lo que mi corazón sentía_… ¿Eso era la sensación en mi pecho? ¿Mis sentimientos por Sparks que querían salir? Y si esa sensación me pedía abrir la boca… T-tenía que hacerlo, para solucionar todo y porque yo… ¡Debía confesar mis sentimientos ya! No podía guardarlos por más tiempo del que ya lo hacía…. Y tampoco quería tener esa expresión en mi rostro por más tiempo…. Rayos; ya me cansé de llevar esta cara…

-¡Combátelo Sparks!- él me miró, sorprendido y confundido. Mis lágrimas seguían ahí y parecía que no podría retenerlas por más tiempo, porque tenía algo de miedo… ¿Qué pasaría si mis palabras no tenían efecto? Aunque estaba insegura, no podía detenerme; estaba dispuesta a decirle…- ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!- Exclamé, mientras negaba con la cabeza para reafirmar mis palabras. Mi voz salió algo débil comparada con mis anteriores gritos… Y sin querer solté una lágrima que cayó en la nariz del de rojo.

Él bajó sus imanes y yo, sin la presión del magnetismo a mí alrededor, caí al suelo alcanzando a ver el rostro lleno de confusión de Sparks. Creo que luego de eso me desmayé, así que aproveché para reflexionar sobre mis acciones: Acababa de decir, o gritar, mis sentimientos guardados hacia él ¿Correcto? Con la esperanza de que regresara a la normalidad ¿Correcto? … Bueno; no precisamente por eso ¿No?... ¡Aish! Está bien. **YO** había confesado lo que **MI** corazón sentía hacia Sprx-77 porque **ya** no era capaz de mantener esos sentimientos dentro de mí, especialmente porque me gritaban desde mi pecho para salir. Y además porque no quería que él siguiera actuando así y termináramos _perdiéndolo_ para siempre ¿No? ... Sí, eso es correcto. Además; mis sentimientos hacia él llevaban demasiado tiempo escondidos y Antauri decía que no debería haber secretos entre nosotros… ¿¡No!

Interrumpiendo mi batalla mental, escuché un fuerte grito a lo lejos. Como que ya iba despertando de mi corto desmayo, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados fuertemente. -"¿Sparks?"- Pensé reconociendo la voz del grito además de sentir la energía del Poder Primate bastante fuerte y cercana a mí. ¡Espera! ¿El Poder Primate? C-con eso podríamos devolverlo a la normalidad, sacándole lo que se-supone-tenía-dentro-de-él y purificándolo… ¿Eso significaba que ya estaba todo arreglado? Me dio curiosidad y quise abrir los ojos, pero tenía algo de temor de que al momento de hacerlo no lograra ver lo que yo quería… Sin embargo, los abrí lentamente regresando a la realidad y noté al piloto del escuadrón cerca a mí.

-Sí… eso creo…- Sólo eso llegué a escuchar claramente de él, porque lo anterior fue demasiado bajo como para oírlo. Observé sus ojos: ya no había maldad ahí. Mi rostro se iluminó rápidamente "¡Por fin! ¡Sparks había regresado a ser el mismo de antes!" Intenté levantarme para estar más cerca a él pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía y me impedía moverme mucho; aunque los circuitos de mis brazos había sido devueltos a su lugar antes de desmayarme_, supongo que con el magnetismo_.

-¡Regresaste!-dije con la voz algo débil. Él se agachó para acercarse a mí así que empecé a pasar suavemente mi mano sobre el cristal del ojo de él: con esta acción comprobé lo que quería. -¡Volviste a ser el mismo! -Mi voz ahora salía con fuerza y alegría -¡Nunca había sido tan feliz!- Sparks me tomó por los hombros y me acercó más hacia a él. Conforme me acercaba yo sonreía más, hasta que estuve bastante cerca "¡Bien! ¡Ahora o nunca!" Presioné mis labios contra su mejilla gracias a que el de color rojo dio vuelta a su rostro… ¡Pero que importa! Ya lo había hecho y… fue divertido ver la expresión atontada de Sparks luego de que me separara de él. Esperé que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo… porque la bruja Valina alcanzó a tomar la calavera de nuestro más odiado enemigo. Mi rostro volvió a llenarse de preocupación y él se mostró molesto. Levantó sus imanes, hablando algo que en pocas palabras dio a entender que iría pelear…. ¡No! ¡No podía exponerse al daño!_ No quiero que resulte herido sólo por protegernos. _Aúnasí, no dije nada y Sparks saltó, activando el poder de sus magnetos, aunque no logró hacer mucho: El Rey Esqueleto ya estaba vivo y lanzó al de color rojo algo lejos. Me arrastré a duras penas, por mi daño, hacia donde había caído; levanté mi cabeza y susurré bajito:

-Tranquilo, Sparks. Vamos a solucionarlo pronto, siempre ganamos y esta vez no perderemos, ahora estamos todos unidos…- _Porque ya habías regresado con nosotros..._

Tras de mí escuché el grito de la Hyper Fuerza al ser atacada por el recién revivido. El de rojo me levantó en el aire con ayuda de su jetpack, supongo que para alejarnos del peligro. Volteé mí vista hacia él y noté algo de… ¿preocupación?… no; remordimiento. _Creo que tengo que decir algo para reanimarlo._

-Hey, cálmate, te digo que lo vamos a solucionar. Deja de sentirte tan culpable y… confío en que no me vayas a soltar, Sparky- Reí ante lo último que dije y pensé que él se iba a enojar, pero sólo sonrió. Noté a Gibson volando hacia nosotros, seguido por los demás, y volví a demostrar preocupación en mi rostro -Ahora, debemos ir al Súper Robot para recuperarnos y solucionar esto… juntos.-

Él dio vuelta y se apresuró hacia nuestro objetivo. Una sonrisa apareció inevitablemente en mi rostro "_Sí, ahora estamos juntos_…"

* * *

><p><p>

_Hiyori:_ ¡Gah! Lo acabé _

_Jinmay:_ Sí; ¡por fin!

_Hiyori:_ Cómo que este PDV ha estado más larguito ¿No? :3

_Jinmay:_ Sólo un poquito; como doscientas palabras más… Creo =P

_Hiyori:_ ¡Bien ¬¬U! Sólo espero un review escrito por **TI **n_n**.** ¡Vamos! No cuesta mucho pinchar el botoncito que está más abajito y dejar un par de líneas de crítica constructiva… ¿¡No!

_Jinmay:_ Ya se estresó la chica… ¡Sólo dejen su opinión acerca de esto, que ella *me señala* se lo va a agradecer!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Sip! Revisa, comenta, que tengas un buen día y…

_Las dos:_ ¡Hasta luego! [¡Review, por favor! TwT]


End file.
